


Grateful

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Overnight, The Burrow, closet, prompt: grateful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Draco finds himself naked in the Weasley's closet one morning, though not in the way you might think...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! As many of my post have been these past few days, this is my first post to this community. I'm very excited about all of it and thoroughly enjoying myself on LJ :) First time I've ever labeled the fic the same as the prompt too!

  
One word to describe Draco’s current condition and many would choose embarrassed or ashamed. Draco chose the word grateful, lying naked atop a pile of Weasley coats. He wasn’t hiding per say, but he didn’t think his girlfriend’s relatives would find his nudity as appealing as she.  
  
And they might very well have seen, if it wasn’t for Ginny’s quick-thinking and action.  
  
It’s hard trying to sneak out of the Burrow at night, and even harder in the morning. Especially when your fiery redhead decides to escort you to the door, taking off clothing as fast as you replace them.


End file.
